


Left Hand Free

by gaypoedameron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, PWP, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, fluffy sex, in canon universe but that's not really important, light d/s undertones if you squint, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoedameron/pseuds/gaypoedameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, nudity, all that comes with a certain kind of anxiety when you're trans. Poe helps ease Finn through it in a very hands-on approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Hand Free

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to iocane and tuppingliberty for reading this before I published it, y'all the real MVPs 
> 
> but io you get zero thanks for the number of cringe-worthy innuendos you supplied me with while I was trying to write the summary

“Poe, I--” Finn pulled back from the kiss, something between anxiety and anticipation written on his face. 

“Hmm? What is it, _mi querido_?” Poe asked softly, thumb brushing Finn’s cheek. 

“I…I want you to touch me,” Finn said quietly. “Like… you know what I mean,” he mumbled, cheeks hot beneath Poe’s touch--whole body feeling hot beneath Poe’s. 

“Are you sure?” Poe’s voice was gentle. “I thought--your dysphoria,” he murmured. 

“It’s… I don’t hate _it_ , I just,” Finn paused. “I haven’t wanted you to because I felt like you wouldn’t see me as a man anymore,” he admitted, ashamed to have doubted Poe. Poe, who had been the first one he’d told when he realized he wasn’t a girl. Poe, who had been there for every step of his transition, who’d explained it to Jess and Snap when Finn was to afraid to. 

“Oh, Finn,” Poe murmured kissing him lightly on the nose. “You know nothing will change how I see you, right? You’re my wonderful, handsome boyfriend,” he said with a bit of a dopey grin on his face. “And I love you.” 

“I know,” Finn sighed. “But there was still this, I don’t know, nagging, in the back of my mind that said it’d scare you off or you’d change your mind about me.” 

“Never, _mi querido_ ,” Poe said with a gentle kiss. “You still haven’t answered my question, are you sure you want to do this?” Finn just nodded, clutching at Poe’s shirt a little tighter. Poe kissed him again, to help ease his nerves. “I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or scared, you let me know and I’ll stop, okay?” 

“Okay.” Finn’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Alright,” Poe said softly, fingering the hem of Finn’s loose t-shirt. “Can this come off?” 

“Yeah.” Finn sat up and pulled it off, a bit embarrassed. Poe had seen him shirtless only a handful of times before, and it had never been a situation like this. Poe reached out and traced the scars on Finn’s chest lightly, just barely grazing his skin. 

“So fucking handsome,” Poe murmured, as much to himself as to Finn. He pulled off his own shirt, not wanting Finn to feel awkward. “Here, let’s…” he trailed off, deciding to show Finn instead of tell him. Sitting against the headboard, he spread his legs and urged Finn to sit between them. Finn leaned back against his chest, reveling in the feel of Poe’s hot skin pressed to his. “Like how you’d touch yourself,” Poe said softly as he snaked his arms around Finn. 

“I--I haven’t,” Finn mumbled. “Been too scared to,” he said, embarrassment clear in his voice. 

Poe hummed softly, trying his best to be gentle and reassuring. “No need to be scared, babe.” His hands roamed Finn’s chest and abs, and he kissed lightly at his neck. A nibble at Finn’s ear elicited a loud moan and Poe did it again, a little harder. 

“Fuck, Poe,” Finn gasped. He could feel the wetness spreading in his underwear, could feel Poe’s half-hard cock pressed up against him. “P-please, touch me.” 

“Wanna get right to the good stuff, huh?” Poe teased, resting his chin on Finn’s shoulder. His hand drifted back up Finn’s chest and pinched his nipple lightly. 

“Fuck you,” Finn breathed. 

“Oh, you want to do that instead?” Poe said with another kiss to Finn’s neck. 

“Poe,” Finn said, unable to conceal the pleading tone of his voice. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Poe murmured, sliding his right hand beneath the waistband of Finn’s sweatpants. His fingers slid through the coarse curls and he took in a sharp breath at the damp feel of the hair there. “Fuck, you’re wet,” he said softly, reaching in further and running his middle finger nearly from Finn’s perineum to his clit, spreading the slick. “So fucking wet for me, babe.” 

Finn moaned softly, his hands fisting in the sheets. 

“Feel good?” Poe asked gently, repeating the motion. 

“Y-yeah,” Finn stammered. Poe dipped his finger into Finn’s folds, which were already puffy with arousal. He pressed in just barely, thumb rubbing over Finn’s clit, and Finn’s hips jerked a little at the touch. 

“Y’feel so good, babe,” Poe assured him, pulling his finger out and rubbing it in slow, lazy circles around his clit. The sheets wrenched suddenly, and Poe applied a little more pressure. “Like that?” 

“Mhmm,” Finn nodded, tipping his head back and baring his throat. Poe kissed and sucked at his neck, hand never stopping. He rubbed back and forth, finger dipping in a little and sliding across Finn’s clit with renewed wetness each time. 

“More?” 

“Please.” Poe sucked a little harder, a hint of teeth into Finn’s skin, and he pushed his finger in as deep as it would go. “F-fuck,” Finn moaned, his hips bucking up. 

“Shh, babe, hold on,” Poe murmured. He thrust his finger in a few times, sucking in a breath at the dripping wetness that followed. Pushing in his ring finger, he curled them slightly, his palm grinding down against Finn’s clit with the motion. Finn’s whole body arched into his touch, and Poe wrapped his free arm around Finn’s waist to keep him still. “I’ve got you.” 

“Is it--shit, is it always this good?” Finn gasped. 

“Really not sure, though I’d say I’m pretty good with my hands,” Poe said, nibbling on Finn’s earlobe, which prompted another buck of his hips. Poe tightened his hold on Finn’s waist. “Just can’t sit still, can you,” he teased. 

“Easy for you to say you’re not the o-ooh,” Finn moaned, unable to suppress it. Poe had curled his fingers again and apparently hit a very good spot. “Not the one with your boyfriend’s fingers in you,” he finished, panting. 

“Maybe later,” Poe murmured, his cock giving a twitch of interest at the thought of Finn’s slender fingers in him. “Finn, baby, can you rub your clit for me?” he asked gently, though it was almost a command. Finn nodded, releasing the sheet from his tight grasp and flexing his fingers to get the feeling back completely. His hand joined Poe’s, trying to imitate Poe’s earlier circling of his clit. “Good, good, baby,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to Finn’s neck. “Just like that, gonna speed it up a little though, okay?” 

Finn nodded, rubbing a little harder and faster to match Poe’s rhythm. His fingers were as deep in Finn as he could get with the position--there were easier ways to do this but he wanted to hold Finn through it. “Poe, Poe, fuck,” Finn moaned, the motion of his finger getting a little irregular. 

“C’mon, Finn, baby, come for me, come with my fingers in your cunt,” Poe coaxed, and it didn’t take any more than that. Finn clenched around his fingers, gasping Poe’s name as his whole body tensed. Poe held him tightly, fingers working in him until the tension released and Finn’s body sagged in his arms. “What’d you think, babe?” he asked, rubbing Finn’s clit lightly to ease him through the aftershocks. 

“Holy shit,” Finn said with a weak laugh. “Hoooly shit.” 

“That good, huh?” Poe teased gently. He pulled his hand out of Finn’s pants and sucked his fingers clean--they were coated and dripping with Finn’s wetness. Finn turned to kiss him, and Poe made a bit of a surprised sound before kissing back. “Sorry, not used to being kissed after I do that,” he laughed. 

“Mm, you deserve it though,” Finn murmured, kissing him again just to taste himself on Poe’s lips. “Okay I--I’m kind of a mess, I think I should clean up,” he said eventually, moving to get up. 

“Wait,” Poe said, catching his wrist, and guiding Finn to lay back on the bed. “Let me do it for you,” he grinned, lifting Finn’s ass an inch off the bed to pull his sweats and boxer briefs down his hips. 

“Fuck, okay, I’m not gonna complain about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @stardusteddameron, maybe? 
> 
> if y'all ask nicely I might be persuaded to write some more ft. these two


End file.
